


Not How It Was Meant To Happen

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Complications in labour, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jonsa whoops baby, Light Angst, Ok maybe a wee bit more than light angst, Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sansa, Sexual Content, dont worry, everyone will be fine, pregnancy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: After a drunken sexual escapade at the Tyrell's New Years Eve party, Jon and Sansa manage to make a 'whoops baby' together.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't how he'd imagined sleeping with Sansa Stark would be - and over the years he'd imagined it a lot. He's thought about caressing and kissing every inch of her smooth skin while slowly making love to her with adoration and devotion....He'd also imagined fucking her hard and fast whilst palming her ass and tits and whispering filthy words in her ear. (Jon's loathed to admit that the latter scenario probably comes to mind more frequently than the former).

Whatever he had imagined it had never been anywhere close to the way it actually happened - a drunken fumble up against a wall at the Tyrell's annual New Years party.

At first he thought he'd dreamt it, but the encounter kept coming back to his memory in flashes, and all he knows for certain was she'd tasted of Malibu and he'd embarrassed himself fully by not lasting long at all as Sansa panted and tugged and giggled and moaned.

No, Jon wished it could have been different. Wished for all the world that he would have sucked up enough courage and actually asked her out, actually had the opportunity to dote on and indulge her as she deserved. He wished with all his might, praying to all known gods and even entertaining the idea of some sort of ritual sacrifice to turn back time and prevent himself from becoming THAT GUY - that guy that knocked up Sansa Stark.

She hadn't even told him yet when Robb came bursting into his room and bloodied his nose as well as dislocating his jaw. He had apparently walked in on his little sister sat on her bed with red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks, clutching at the little stick that had two blue lines instead of the preferred one.

Robb has only just started talking to him again albeit strained and clipped. Arya still refuses to look at him and he prefers not to dwell on Mr and Mrs Stark's newfound feelings of loathing towards the boy who used to practically live at their house.

The only one who doesn't seem to hate him now is Sansa. _She should do,_ Jon thinks to himself in his darker moments.

 _Maybe we could make a go of it- become a couple,_ he wonders in his more optimistic moods. Those thoughts are quickly squashed by feelings of inferiority and guilt over what he had done - ruined this perfect girl's perfect life. She won't want him to fuck it up even more.

It all became real at the 12 week scan. Jon stared at the screen in awe of the grey blob that _sort of_ looked like the profile of a head. You could _sort of_ make out a leg and an arm. And he saw it move - jolt like someone had tickled it by surprise. Catelyn plastered on a beaming smile for her daughter while she clutched her hand and watched the screen, dutifully ignoring Jon's presence in the dark room with the blinking screen and the sonographer wiping the last of the clear gel from Sansa's still flat stomach.

 _How can that be in there?_ He wondered as he stared at Sansa's exposed skin.

Another disappointing milestone in the depressingly non-existent Jon and Sansa relationship came in the form of him asking Sansa to move in with him. He had previously daydreamed of them being hopelessly devoted to one another when he would present her with a wrapped up antique jewellery box with a key inside (or some other utterly sappy scenario).

Instead it was a blurted and yet somewhat mumbled "why don't you move out?....we could get a place...move in together"? All while Sansa had been unloading her gripes about being 22 and still living with her parents.

Jon soon found out that if pining for her from afar was bad, then living with Sansa Stark was near torture. Not only was he surrounded by her - her pretty belongings, a hint of her perfume in every room, her lacy underwear drying on the airer and her sleepy head on his lap whilst they watched shitty tv together, but she was getting more and more beautiful every fucking day.

It started with 'the glow' that apparently pregnancy brings on - not that Sansa didn't have a special aura about her anyway, but this, this was something else. Her skin was dewy, her hair shone brighter and the twinkle in her eyes were all Sansa and then some.

Then it was the slight swelling of her stomach, a swelling that she would stroke and smile down at tenderly and encourage Jon to touch - _"look, can you feel it Jon? Our little one is growing in there"!_

Next came the constant touching and cupping of her enlarged breasts _"God! They're so sensitive"!_ Jon really wished he could find out just how sensitive they were.

Jon didn't think he would ever jerk off as much as he had done as a teenager, but he was wrong about that entirely he realised, as he obsessed about the gorgeous redhead sleeping in the next bedroom, with his child growing inside her.

He had near enough resigned himself to being nothing more than the father to Sansa Stark's child when she crept into his pitch black room late one night...

"Jon"? She whispered

"Yea"

"You're awake"? Sansa asked the dark.

"Yea"

Silence followed and Jon almost sat up to try to discern whether or not he was dreaming when he felt her hand on his bare shoulder.

"Jon...I.....I need some help with something".

"Ok"

"Will you help me"?

"Of course"

Jon heard the slight rustling of clothing and then felt his blanket move before the unmistakable sensation of being straddled quickly nudged his cock into life.

Jon's suddenly shaky hands found the smooth skin of her thighs. He held his breath as he realised she was naked on top of him, her nipples grazing his chest as he felt her lean over him to whisper in his ear.

"Please Jon....please will you help me with this"? She all but pleaded in a whimper, rocking herself over his cock.

"Yes.... Gods yes" he breathed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't romantic, how it happened - not that Jon ever suspected that he could be called 'romantic' at all. But he'd never thought that it'd happen like this - he never thought that the moment he realised his huge crush on Sansa Stark had indeed morphed into actual god-damned soul crushing _love_ would be whilst she rode his cock in the dark.

It kind of started when he heard his name fall from her lips - she said it in such a quiet, sweet way that Jon could have been forgiven for not noticing the needy, pleading tone to it. Sansa needed him. Sansa-Perfect-From-Her-Head-To-Her-Toes-Stark needed _him_. This woman, this achingly flawless woman who could conquer the world with one flick of her pinky finger needed _Jon-Fucking-Snow._

He remembers it now as he stares into his morning coffee... How he'd been hesitant to touch her. In the pitch black of his room, Sansa was completely naked on top of him and sliding herself down his length slowly and humming appreciatively - as if she were savouring one of her favourite lemon cupcakes.

If he couldn't have felt how wet she was, he could definitely hear it - those slick noises in the dark as she rose and fell would haunt him pleasantly for the rest of his days. But he _could_ feel it - _oh boy_ , could he feel it!

Jon had kept his hands securely on Sansa's thighs as they bracketed his hips - as if he felt that should he try to touch any other part of her she'd disappear like an apparition or dream.

"Jon"

-And there it was, his simple, common name that she had said dozens of times before, but this was different (and not just because this time she had his cock inside her). This was a plea, a prayer, the sexiest, most lovely thing he'd ever heard.

"Jon please"

_There it was again._

Sansa took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. "Gently...they're sensitive" she'd whispered like he wasn't about to treat her like she was made of exquisite fine crystal, like she wasn't the most precious thing in Jon's world.

He remembers the noise - that fucking noise! - that escaped her when he swiped the pads of his thumbs across her nipples - a kind of whimper, kind of sob.

She moved his hands for him again, this time resting them on the swell of her belly. Jon is still trying to figure out if he is completely depraved for being so turned on that he came there and then.

_Her pregnant stomach Jon? Really? **Really**?!_

"Sorry"! He panted after his grunting had subsided and he'd realised that once again, Sansa Stark had reduced him to a pathetic puddle of a man. That she turned him on so much that he comes as quickly as a horny teenager.

_This has never happened before....what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sansa, being the angel that she is, whispered "shhh, it's okay" as she continued rocking on him for some friction, keeping his gradually softening cock tight inside her.

"Do that thing again" Sansa said sweetly as she brought Jon's hands back to her breasts. He brushed over her nipples again.

"Like that"? He asked, his voice cracked and hoarse, his pulse still pumping in his ears from his orgasm.

"Mmmm...yes please Jon" Sansa moaned as her hips swivelled.

After a while with Sansa grinding down on him and Jon carefully massaging her chest, Sansa made a whining sound at the back of her throat.

"Can you sit up please Jon"

Jon complied and wanted to tell her that he'd happily do anything she asked. Absolutely anything.

Sansa wound her arms around his neck and slid her fingers up through his hair before she started kissing him. Jon groaned into her mouth when their tongues slid against each other. Her breasts and small bump pressed against him caused Jon's cock to twitch.

_Jesus! Do I have a fucking pregnancy kink or something? Or is it just Sansa?_

Sansa giggled. "I felt that"

"Yea"?

"Mm-hmm.....do you...do you think you could get hard again for me Jon"?

_Already more than halfway there._

"Yes" he breathed.

"Good" she whispered in is ear "I want you to fuck me from behind".

He very nearly proclaimed his undying love for her right there, and then twice later when he was pushing into her, gripping her hips and listening to her muffle her moans into his pillow.

He grins wildly as he takes a sip of his morning coffee, remembering how he'd made up for his failings by making Sansa come twice, practically screaming his name. By the time he'd finished with her, she was thoroughly wrung out and collapsed into his bed, panted out a 'thank you' and quickly fell asleep.

_'Thank you'? God! Why are you thanking me?!_

His mood was quickly squashed however, when Sansa came into the kitchen breezily calling her 'good morning' and turning her back to him sat at the kitchen island to pop some bread in the toaster. She stood there in her little pink sleep shorts and tight camisole top. She didn't turn to talk to him, she didn't even look at him.

Jon's fingers itched to touch her, to come up behind her and wrap his arms around Sansa's growing body. Instead of that, he fastidiously watched her prepare her breakfast while he crunched his cereal. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but no words came. When Sansa was finished she turned to give him a small smile and then retreated with her tea and toast back to her bedroom, her door making a depressing thud when she kicked it closed with her heel.

_Right. Where the fuck do we go from here? What was that? What are we now? A couple? Friends with benefits?_

Jon's heart sank through his body, down the kitchen stool and completely through the floor into 'Old Nan's' apartment downstairs.

He was in a daze for the rest of the morning, trying to figure out if he'd done something wrong, if he'd just got his hopes up too high and what the hell he was going to do about his messed up love life. Before he knew it he was in the back office at work not really thinking about the interviews he was going to be conducting today.

Jon was the manager of a local hardware store, the pay wasn't great but the store owner, Mr Mormont felt like a father figure to him, he had a fantastic team and, well, he just kind of fell into it. He'd started at Castle Black Hardware back when he was still in college, just working there at weekends and gradually as some staff members left or retired, Jon got promoted in their place.

"Your interviewees are here bossman" Grenn bellowed as he passed Jon's open office door before swivelling on the balls of his feet and coming back to pop his head over the threshold. "And one of them's a girl" he waggles his eyebrows. Jon rolled his eyes and playfully chucked a pen at his friend's head".

Out of the four candidates for the part time store assistant job, there were only two that Jon could see fitting in at the small family business - so, it was between Olly, a very young lad fresh out of school and not yet knowing what he wanted out of life but enthusiastic none-the-less OR it was to be Ygritte, a bold, feisty woman about Jon's age who had some experience with construction, so would have some useful knowledge. She was friendly, almost teasing in a way during her interview, and a couple of times he could have sworn she was flirting with him.

_Probably to try and secure the job._

Jon had struggled to stay focussed during the interviews but found it most difficult with Ygritte's, his mind was constantly wandering and getting distracted by her red hair.

_Sansa's is lighter I think, more golden tones in the sunlight. And straighter too._

"...so yea, I guess I'd say that one of my best strengths is that I know what I want and I'm normally determined to get it" Ygritte said, replying to one of Jon's standard interview questions with a very direct look at him, an arched eyebrow and a playful smirk on her lips.

"Oh...err.." she'd jolted him out of his musings, he looked down at his old worn out clipboard to scramble for the next question. "Weaknesses...what would you say your weaknesses are"?

"I don't like it when I don't get what I want"

Jon gulped and nodded before concluding her interview.

***********

Later that day as he was locking up the shopfront, lost in his own thoughts about how quickly he could get back to Sansa and what exactly he was going to say to her when he did.

_Should I just outright ask her if she wants anything more than sex? Should I see if she talks about it first?_

"Jon"! Someone called.

Jon turned around, his work keys still in his hand as he saw Ygritte bounding towards him from across the street. She stopped in front of him looking a little flushed and beamed a big friendly smile.

"I was just wondering when you were going to make your decision about the job? I forgot to ask at my interview". She asked, placing a hand on his forearm almost as if she was trying to stop him from getting away.

"Oh..well...I was going to send a letter out but...I guess.....yea, you've got the job... if you want it" Jon stammered, a little bemused at her forwardness.

"Oh thank you Jon"! she squealed and launched herself at him for a hug. Jon stiffened in the embrace and let out a nervous chuckle as he pat her on the back, not quite sure what to do with his hands.

As Ygritte moved to pull out of her enthusiastic hug, she pressed her lips to his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away completely she had a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You've made me a very happy woman" she purred before nodding her goodbye and walking away.

_Oh shit....how big a mistake have I just made?_

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to 2k jonsa fics people! Trying to do my part by separating some of my longer ficlets into stand alone fics!.... that's not cheating, right? 
> 
> ;-)

Jon hadn't said a thing to her in the kitchen and Sansa wasn't sure if she was grateful or hurt by it.

"What are you doing Sansa"?! She whispered to herself, the heels of both hands pressed into her eyes in frustration.

She's been this way for months now, before Jon asked her to move in with him and her Mum had begged her not to go. Her mind is as jumbled as scrambled eggs when it came to Jon. Kind, sweet, caring Jon.

 _The father to your frickin' baby!_ She chided herself.

Remembering that New Years night made her feel a mixture of sickness and something closely related to happiness. Sansa wasn't meant for nice things, no-one could care that much for her - her first boyfriend Joffrey had made her see that, and then Ramsey confirmed it after him.

But still, Sansa had wanted just a taste of being cared for, even just for one night. And she knew just who she'd wanted to give that to her - even if she would need to ply him with copious amounts of alcohol for him to want her.........

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on Jon, let's do shots"! Sansa chirped whilst tugging at his shirt sleeve._

_"Uh....okay....I'll go and get Robb and Ary-" Jon mumbled, looking adorably bewildered that Sansa was being 'handsy' with him._

_Sansa stopped short and turned - making Jon crash into her where she'd halted._

_Before he could begin to mumble an apology however, his breath caught in his throat as Sansa gripped onto his shoulders to steady herself and then slid them down to his chest._

_"No, just you and me....okay"? She whispered as she took Jon's hand and led him away from the other partygoers in the garden and towards the Tyrell's impressive mansion home._

_Sansa grabbed some shot glasses and a bottle of something on their way through the kitchen, leading Jon further into the house, not really knowing where she was going. Judging by his occasional stumble he'd already had a few drinks by now._

_Good, Sansa thinks to herself._

_She yanked Jon into what she supposed was someone's study and promptly locked the door behind them. Sansa turned back to the room to see Jon staring at her with hesitation written on his face along with a bit of flush from the alcohol he'd already had._

_Sansa motioned to the big black leather desk chair with the bottle of what she now realised was Malibu rum._

_"Sit"_

_Jon looked around the room before slurring "where you gonna sit"?_

_"On you, silly" Sansa replied coyly whilst swinging her hips and smirking back at him. Jon gulped._

_"Okay" he croaked._

_Sansa sat on Jon's lap nonchalantly, her back to him, facing the desk where she was pouring their shots as if he weren't there at all. Once that was done, she shifted so that she could drape an arm over his shoulders and hand him his drink._

_"I hope you like white rum" Sansa chimed as she realised she could feel him growing hard under her thigh._

_"Uh...yea" Jon licked his full lips and Sansa felt a very tentative hand come to her hip. She smiled in encouragement._

_Sweet, lovely Jon. I'm ruddy sat on your lap plying you with drink - AS IF I wouldn't want you to touch me!_

_If I was with with Joff or Ramsey, they'd already be knuckle deep_ _up my panties._

_DON'T THINK OF THEM!! DO NOT think of THEM!! Jon - you're with Jon._

_They clinked their shot glasses together and downed them - Sansa first as Jon watched her. She then put a finger under his glass and urged him to bring it up to his lips. Jon seemed a bit dazed but the drink soon disappeared. And then another joined it... and another._

_After a few shots and some giggling, Jon's grasp on her hip steadily became more firm and sure. Sansa decided to do away with the glasses and instead repositioned herself to straddle Jon on the chair, her dress riding up her thighs as she reached for the bottle and took a large swig directly from it._

_"Open up" Sansa grinned as she brought the neck of the bottle close to Jon's mouth. He complied and titled his head back. Sansa poured the clear liquid into his mouth and before he had a chance to breathe after gulping it down, she took possession of his lips._

_Jon groaned and both his hands flew to her waist, smoothing down her hips and then her ass. Sansa grabbed his shirt collar and urged him to travel with her as she leant backwards and blindly rested the Malibu bottle back on the desk without breaking contact with Jon's surprisingly expert mouth._

_She thought Jon might straighten back up but he didn't, he just_ _kept tasting Sansa's mouth whilst bent over her in his lap, Sansa leaning back and grasping at his shoulders to stay seated on him._

_She started to grind her pelvis in slow circles, Jon's groans got louder, his hands grasped at her rear, fingers biting into flesh._

_Sansa pushed at his chest, urging him to sit back so she could straighten up. Jon complied and their mouths broke contact as he did._

_"You're so fucking beautiful" he breathed against her lips._

_"You're just saying that because I'm rubbing up against your cock Jon Snow". And as if proving her point Sansa ground down hard in his lap while still keeping a firm grip on his shirt collar._

_Jon's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord before they opened with such heat in their gaze that it caused Sansa's breath to catch in her throat. "I'm saying it because it's true Sansa Stark. You're a God damn beautiful Goddess"._

_Sansa mewled - this was exactly what she wanted. JON was exactly what she wanted. She just knew he would treat her right and make her feel like a....well, a goddess._

_"Will you let me worship you Sansa?...Can I worship between your legs"? Jon rasped._

_Sansa let out a breathy laugh. "You're so drunk"._

_"We can stop...if you want"? Jon asked with a concerned look on his face._

_"Are you crazy? I want to be 'worshipped'" Sansa teases, flashing him a dazzling grin._

_"Oh thank God" Jon muttered into her lips before hungrily travelling along her jaw, making her shiver when he licked below her earlobe. He noticed - of course Jon would notice - and promptly gives the area a little nip of teeth and another lick before eagerly letting his lips travel a path to the same area below her other ear._

_"Mmmm...Jon" Sansa moans up towards the ceiling before her hips pick up speed, the rub of his jeans against her soaked panties making her want to purr like a pampered pussycat._

_Sansa couldn't be the only one enjoying her grinding as it seemed Jon was unable to hold back a husky growl. "Fuck, Sansa" he huffed into the hollow of her throat._

_"Touch me Jon" Sansa whimpered into his hair as she reached for his hand and guided it under her dress, between her legs. She really wasn't sure where her boldness had come from but there seemed to be a never ending supply of it as she heard herself speak again, "make me cum Jon, please"._

_(End Flashback)_

 

It was after that moment that the alcohol must have truly kicked in for Sansa because things started to get a bit hazy. She vaguely remembered clutching at Jon's arm as he worked his fingers at her cunny, and she's pretty sure that's when he started sucking on her nipples too.

There was a very fuzzy recollection of being pushed up against a wall and trying to stay balanced whilst Jon thrust into her like a man possessed. He was muttering and whispering things to her the whole time and she knew that whatever he was saying, drunk Sansa had wholeheartedly approved.

There's a faint trickle of a memory around Jon confessing that he didn't have a condom and Sansa saying that it was ok because she was on the pill. What she hadn't remembered in her drunken state was that she'd missed one pill that week when she'd had an impromptu stay at Margaery's townhouse after a night out.

So here she was - feeling like an absolute asshole for forcing Jon to get blind drunk with her just so she could experience at least one decent fuck in her life. And now she's trapped him. Jon Snow will be forever unwillingly tethered to her through their child and the whole situation started with her manipulation.

Sansa had gone round and round the happenings of that night (of what she could remember anyway) until she wept into her pillow. She was no better than those creeps in bars that try to get you drunk to get an easy lay - because that's exactly what she had done!

And Jon - _poor Jon_ \- has just been so wonderful throughout. Even when Robb went on the rampage, Arya shut him out and her parents started to treat him differently - like _he_ was the one to blame in all this. Jon was still there for her....Jon was just... _So Jon_.

How she was ever going to redeem herself for what she had done to him she didn't know. And now - _now_ Sansa's made it worse, when last night she'd lost her mind to the battle of hormones raging inside her body. She had wanted comfort, she had wanted Jon. She was, by all means, ridiculously horny but that wasn't the driving force behind her sneaking into his room that night - she just wanted Jon. As she tiptoed across the hall towards his door, Sansa had thought she might just ask him to hold her, or talk to her or...whatever. But, for whatever wicked reason, her twisted brain registered her need for sexual gratification as soon as she heard his gruff voice in the dark.

And Jon being Jon, had given it to her... _twice_.

Sansa Stark had done it again. She was all _take, take, take_. Joffrey was right to coin her a 'selfish bitch' all those years ago - he'd seen it in her before anyone else.

Sansa heard Jon walk down the hallway of their apartment and stop outside her bedroom door.

_Don't come in. Don't come in._

"Ah....I'm off to work...bye Sans" he called out.

"Okay, bye Jon" Sansa responded breezily. Once she heard the click of the apartment door shut, Sansa couldn't hold back the flood of ugly tears and gasping cries.

*************

Sansa swore to herself that from now on, she would no longer take advantage of people, especially Jon. And that meant no more trips to his room at night - no matter how much she wanted to give in when her mind wandered to the way his body felt against hers.

Jon hadn't brought up their night together and Sansa was glad of it. She could continue trying, and failing, to pretend it hadn't happened.

She was only 28 weeks pregnant when her current temp job ended, and she didn't see the point in signing up for another six month contract when she would be on maternity leave soon anyway.

So here she was, mid-morning, at home, alone, and drumming her fingers on the kitchen island through sheer boredom. She'd already dusted, vacuumed, folded hers and Jon's laundry and scrubbed the kitchen surfaces. She was about to start tackling cleaning the bathroom when a thought occurred to her - Jon was never organised enough to make his own lunch for work, opting instead to buy something 'to go' from the local cafe... perhaps she could make him a tastier, healthier lunch as a surprise?

An hour later she arrived at Castle Black Hardware and was greated by Jon's work colleague, Grenn. Sansa liked Grenn, he had a very 'tell it how it is' kind of attitude, but somehow he never offended like so many others who share that philosophy.

"If you're here for your baby-daddy, you've just missed him Sansa" Grenn gave an apologetic shrug from behind the till. Sansa's face fell in disappointment. "We got low on change so he's gone to the bank".

"Oh...that's ok" She says as she shakes her head, trying to dispel her crestfallen feelings as she begins to rummage in her bag "can you give him these when he gets back"? Sansa hands over the two pieces of Tupperware, one containing a pasta salad and the other some Moroccan chicken and couscous.

"Sure" Grenn replied, reaching for the food "both of these for him"? He raised a brow in question.

Sansa shrugged "I wasn't sure which one he would want".

"That grumpy bastard doesn't deserve you Sansa Stark".

 _No, he doesn't deserve what I've done to him, that's for sure_ , she thought, idly stroking her growing belly.

Sansa was making her way towards the exit after bidding Grenn goodbye, telling him to go ahead and have whichever lunch that Jon didn't want, when a slim girl with red hair approached her.

"You live with Jon don't you"? The woman asked.

"Um....yea" Sansa blinked, a little slow to respond.

"Hi, I'm Ygritte" she smiled but her eyes spoke of something other than friendliness.

"Hi...I'm....I'm Sansa"

Ygritte made no bones about eying up Sansa's pregnancy bump, causing Sansa to want to cover it with her arms and hands protectively.

"He told me about the situation" Ygritte said, watching Sansa's face carefully now that her eyes had left her belly.

"The situation"?

"Yea...about the mistake...that you guys aren't together but you're only living with him so he can help with the baby".

Sansa was stunned into silence, her mouth fell open.

_Mistake?_

Sure, they hadn't planned it and yes, they weren't together but just something about that word made her eyes threaten to prick with tears. _Mistake_.

When it was clear that Sansa was a little lost for words, Ygritte decided to fill in the silence instead.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure before we...you know....took our relationship further".

_Oh_

"Um" Sansa cleared her throat "yea...yea, there's nothing between me and Jon".

Sansa frowned at her own words. _Nothing_. There was most definitely _something_ \- the _something_ currently growing in Sansa's body... the _something_ that got there through her own selfish manipulation. She couldn't and wouldn't begrudge Jon for dating someone else. A woman who was perhaps meant for someone special like Jon Snow.

"That's what I thought" Ygritte grinned before wishing Sansa a nice day and sauntering off towards the back of the store.

Sansa was still in a bit of a daze when she found her car in the parking lot but by then at least she had made her mind up -

_I WILL NOT be selfish and stand in the way of Jon's happiness...he, of all people deserves to be happy!...But still....he called our child that? A mistake?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - so there's some angst in this one before the arrival of baby jonsa in the final chapter people!

Jon's not quite sure what he's done wrong - _apart from ruin her life by knocking her up, you idiot_ \- but Sansa has definitely been avoiding him lately.

Sure, they still go grocery shopping together and Jon attends all the baby related appointments and antenatal classes, but he finds himself alone in their lounge most evenings whilst Sansa secludes herself to her room. They don't even eat their evening meal together and Jon can't remember the last time she laid a sleepy head on his shoulder or lap to watch tv together. He misses that.

The only reason that Jon can think would cause this distance between them is the very thing he hoped Sansa had not noticed - his utter depravity.

He can't help it - the staring. His eyes are constantly being pulled to the roundness of her belly and the swell of her breasts. He's not forgotten all the other aspects of Sansa that used to fuel his dreams either - her long shapely legs, glittering blue eyes, perfectly shaped rosy lips and all that glossy copper hair - but these new admirations - they are there because of him, and it makes him feel oddly possessive and equally aroused.

He'll never admit to liking the way they look together, - on the odd occasion that they do venture out of the apartment as a twosome. Sansa's pregnant state is like a non verbal warning to all other men - _back off, she's mine_...even though she isn't.

Jon tries not to think too closely about what type of man that train of thought makes him.

Like she is a piece of land that Jon has raised his flag upon and staked his claim.

But Sansa is _not_ that piece of land to be owned and claimed - she is an intelligent, witty, driven and caring woman. Jon _knows_ this. He knows it to his core, and yet the caveman part of his brain often overrules him of late.

He wonders if other men look at her growing curves and feel the same tight feeling of carnal want that he does? Maybe they don't, maybe it's sparked something primal with in him because Sansa is carrying HIS child? Maybe they do? And in that case, Jon is completely willing to break a few noses.

Either way, he's a little ashamed at just how often he cums in his hand by imagining a pregnant Sansa riding his cock....He feels especially guilty when the crying starts.

 _It's normal_ , she tries to tell him with red puffy eyes. _Just hormones wreaking havoc_ , she says with a sniff and a forced watery smile. But Jon can't help but think that there's more to it.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Jon" Sansa sniffles and snorts one time when he finds her balled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, her face wet with tears and snot.

"Sorry for what, Sansa"? Jon says in the softest voice he could muster, feeling like he wanted to cry himself, looking at her lashes, wet with tears.

"For what I've done....the mistake" she whispered in a shaky, gasp of a voice.

"....I don't...what do you mean, love"?

"Getting pregnant...all of it" she says so quietly it's as if she mouths it, her eyes fixed on the carpet.

"Getting pregnant"? Jon repeats "...why are you-....that was both of us Sans...I'm...I'm sorry too...it's not ideal, but it was both of us, we both made that baby...please don't be sorry, don't shoulder any blame" Jon curls one hand over her knee in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

Sansa moves her eyes to try to meet his - except that they don't. She's not looking _at_ him, she's looking _through_ him, as one side of her mouth is forced to quirk upwards slightly to mimic something close to a smile. She blinks rapidly as if the movement would seal off her tear ducts and takes a quick, large suck of a breath. "I think I'll have a bath".

And just like that, she moves away from Jon, leaving him concerned on the couch as he listens to the thunder of water rushing from the taps in the bathroom.

Jon worries himself about Sansa's episodes of sadness so much that after one of her antenatal appointments,  he makes an excuse to leave her side for a brief moment in order to corner a midwife to ask what he could do. _Depression during pregnancy can be quite common_ , he's told, as the plump, motherly woman jots down a dedicated helpline number to pass on to Sansa.

"Here" he says, once they'd both buckled up in his car, ready for the journey home, handing her the yellow post-it note with the number on it. "A midwife gave it to me...its for if you want to talk to someone about how you're feeling....you know...ah...emotions and things".

Sansa doesn't say anything. Just nods and sticks the yellow square to his glove compartment door. She turns to her window which is littered with raindrops and has steamed up on the inside. Sansa idly draws little hearts on the foggy glass. She does that a lot, and Jon normally finds himself smiling when past hearts reappear each time it's cold out. Sansa spends the whole car journey gazing out of the window and stroking her now very round belly. Jon wishes he could just casually reach out and touch it too, maybe cover her hand with his and never let go.

*******

Sansa's busying herself with something new one day when he comes home from work. She's there on the sofa with needles and soft mint green wool, the tip of her tongue touching her top lip in concentration.

"I've taught myself to knit"! She exclaims breezily, not looking up from the click clack of needles. "Well - YouTube taught me how to knit really" her eyes flicker up to Jon with a smile that he'd not seen on her face for such a long time.

Jon grins back at her, just plain happy that she's happy.

He catches sight of what she's already made, laid out on the sofa next to her. Two little booties and a hat. "Sans! Did you make those today"?!

"Yea - those were easy. I'm doing a cardigan next"! She beams up at him before holding up the knitting pattern for him to see.

"You learnt how to do this _today_ "?

"I've got a lot of time on my hands Jon... and I can't stand doing nothing all day, so I took at trip to the craft store first thing this morning".

Jon sits down and picks up one of the little booties, it was white and had a little blue ribbon thread through it at the ankle, tied into a bow.

"I've got pink ribbon too...to swap out if it's a girl".

"They're so small" he croaks, fingering the soft wool.

"So will our baby be" Sansa smiles.

He likes it when she says stuff like that - _our baby_ \- reminding him that whatever they are to each other, there will always be this something, this one thing, this little person that will link them together permanently. _Our baby_.

"I wish I could do more" Jon says, causing Sansa to still her needles and look up at him in question. "For the baby...I can't make stuff like this Sansa, you're great at stuff like this" he says, his fingers brushing over the turned up rim of the little hat.

"You do plenty Jon"! Sansa says forcefully "you found this apartment for us, you've bought the crib and things....and you'll be shouldering the rent alone after my maternity pay stops....until I get a new job".

"You don't have to if you don't want to...get another job that is".

"I don't want my career to ground to a halt Jon" she starts up the knocking of needles and looping of yarn again, her hands moving in an irritated fashion as she scowls at her slowly forming creation.

Jon brings his attention back to the little woollen boot in his hand. He clears his throat for words unknown. Sansa had always been focussed on what she had wanted to do, always been career minded. She'd had a couple of temp contracts with different magazines, shadowing writers and editors and generally being the office assistant, but she longed to be the one doing the writing herself, to put her Journalism degree to good use. Jon had never had that amount of focus in his life.

_Until now._

Jon felt Sansa's eyes on him again, the noise of her knitting slowing down to a silent stop. He looked up to meet her gaze.

"Would you like to do some"?

He stares back at her, perplexed. Sansa smiles in return.

"The next few rows are a simple knit....you could do a couple for me if you like"?

"You think _I_ could knit"?

"I know you can" Sansa replies, scooting close to be side-by-side, her thigh touching with Jons. She raises her needles out in front of her, all her previous work hanging from one of them. Glancing at him with an encouraging smile, Sansa proceeds to show Jon the proper loop, hook and pull of a stitch. She repeats the action three times and then hands him her work. She guides his hands and yarn for the first stitch but soon backs away, returning to the cozy corner of the sofa he found her in. Jon can feel her eyes on him even through his concentration.

Sansa giggles as Jon is nearing the end of the row of knitting. "Well I never thought knitting could be hot, but you've somehow managed to pull it off"!

Jon glances up at her, only a single beat of a second slips by before he beams back at her mischievous look.

"Even with that little tongue poke you do" Sansa chuckles.

"Tongue poke"?

"Yea... when you're really concentrating, you poke your lil' tongue out to the side like this".

Sansa mimics him and Jon thinks that there's no way that he looks as adorable as she does right now.

"I don't do that" he shakes his head happily. He doesn't mention that Sansa does something similar, he likes that she's unaware of it.

"You so do".

After their shared laughter drifts out of their grasp, there's an inkling of awkwardness to the silence that replaces it. Sansa picks at imaginary fluff on her leggings.

"How's Ygritte"?

"You know Ygritte"? He asks, genuinely confused and taken aback by the sudden question.

"She introduced herself that time I missed you for lunch" Sansa shrugged.

"She's fine, she's fine..." Jon nods "settling in well at work...she already knows a lot about the tools we sell, so she's pretty good at advising people on those".

"That's good" Sansa responds, forcing herself to look at Jon and give him a smile. Her eyes betraying the sunny farce.

"Is everything alright Sans"?

"Oh yes" she says quickly, nodding far too enthusiastically, before alighting the sofa. "I'm going to start dinner, do you think you could do three more rows of knitting, just like that"? Sansa calls over her shoulder, not waiting to hear his response before she disappears in the direction of the kitchen.

****************

Two Weeks Later

Being a manager has many perks, Jon realises, as he yet again avoids Ygritte at work by locking himself away in his office while she's on the shop floor with Grenn.

He could have chalked up her flirtatious behaviour to either it just plainly being part of her character or his own over-active imagination....if it weren't for the conversation he had with Grenn last week....

 

 

_"She's after you I reckon"._

_"Who"?_

_"The other redhead in your life - the one you haven't knocked up"_

_Jon rolls his eyes. "Ygritte? She's not 'in my life'....I just work with her"._

_"Ah-huh" Grenn nods, rubbing his jaw whilst keeping his eyes trained on Jon. "You'd better tell her that"._

_"You're being ridiculous" Jon muttered to himself before raising the level of his voice. "Why on earth would she be interested? She knows I live with Sansa"._

_"Just 'live with'"? Grenn raises an eyebrow. "Nothing more going on between you and your baby-mama"?_

_Jon ignored his friends question with a grunt before turning his back on him to busy himself by changing a till roll. He hears Grenn's quiet chuckle behind him._

_"Ok...so maybe I have noticed that she's....overly friendly with me sometimes...how do I let her know I'm not interested"?_

_"Fire her"? Grenn shrugs._

_"Yes, that sounds fair" Jon snorts sarcastically_.

_"I dunno bossman....but the way that little firecracker stares at you sometimes?...." Grenn shudders "it's fucking intense man...in a lock-your-pet-bunny-away-safely kinda way, you know"?_

 

 

After bumbling about in his office,  managing to stretch out all of the paperwork he could possibly do, Jon heads to the stock room with a print out of a spreadsheet to do a stocktake.

He's in there, in the small, dark room, in amongst storage shelves, counting boxes of nails when he hears the door open and click closed again.

"So this where you're hiding" Ygritte says in a cheery tone.

Jon glances at her nervously, gives her a perfunctory smile and turns back to his stocktake. He somehow manages to finish his counting of one particular size of nail and takes the pencil out from behind his ear to jot down the number - all while he can feel her eyes blazing hot on his back.

"How's Sansa"?

Jon starts at her question, turning around to Ygritte, unable to stop the glare from leaving his eyes.

"She's fine" he says curtly.

"It's very good of you, you know" she purrs, stalking closer "letting her live with you".

"She's having my baby Ygritte, it's the least I could do" Jon replies, starting to turn back to face the shelves before Ygritte places a hand in his arm to stop him.

"But you didn't _need_  to...you're a good man".

Jon looks down at her hand, feeling it scorch through his skin, branding his bones and marrow. "No....anyone would do that...anyone _should_ do that, if they're in my situation....it's about being _decent_ , not good....besides-" he raises his eyes to glare directly back at Ygritte "I would do anything for Sansa...for Sansa and the baby".

Ygritte's smile falters ever so slightly before she regains control of herself. "Your situation?...what situation is that, Jon"?

Jon shrugs his arm away from her touch and moves to face her square on. "What are you getting at Ygritte"?

"All I'm saying is..." she leans in closer, talking deliberately slowly "perhaps you'd like...a different kind of situation"? On her last words she quickly closes the gap and presses her demanding lips to his.

"What the hell you doing"?! He demands as he rears backwards, knocking into a shelving unit.

"Come on Jon" she steps forward, stroking his chest.

" _No. Ygritte_ "

"Don't let this one little thing ruin your life" she says, hooking her hands around his neck and pushing herself into him making Jon feel penned in. "Kiss me Jon".

"No! I don't want this...I don't want you _like that_ Ygritte"!

" _Fine!_ Go back home to your precious _mistake_ "!

" _Mistake_ "?! Jon pushes her back by the tops of her arms, shaking her a little whilst lowering his head to level their eye-lines "have you said something to Sansa"?

Ygritte keeps quiet, the only sound in the small room being Jon's ragged breaths as he feels his anger rapidly rising "HAVE YOU"?! He yells, his grip on her arms must be painful by now. Ygritte just smirks in response.

"Do you know what Ygritte"? Jon says, deciding he'll get no answers from her by shaking her to death, "you're still within your probationary period - consider your employment with Castle Black Hardware _terminated_ ". Jon pushes past her and stalks out of the room, not seeing the confused look of panic on Ygritte's face as he slams the door shut behind him.

Jon strides out to the shop floor, past Grenn at the till without comment and straight out to the pavement outside. Taking in a large slow drag of fresh air, he closes his eyes and then scrubs a hand down his face.

His levels of irritation reach new peaks as his phone buzzes in his pocket.

"What"?! He answers angrily, not looking at who was calling.

"Jon...its the baby...I think something's wrong" Sansa sobs on the other end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To completely deflect from how I left this chapter....just re-picture Jon Snow knitting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAAAAABY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an ancient legend that says Amymel86 never finishes a fic - "it will never happen, the seas will drain and the sky will turn green before any of her stories reach their conclusions" I hear you shout! 
> 
> "Well" I say "saddle up my winged sow" to my trusty squire "coz piggy's gon' fly"!!!!!

Too soon. _It's all too soon_. The baby's not safe to make its appearance into the the world until 37 weeks, Sansa is 36 weeks. Jon remembers this fact from one of her 'What To Expect When Expecting' baby books. _One week can't make that much difference right? RIGHT?!_

It's Jon's uncertainty that pumps worry through his veins and courses fear through his muscles, replacing blood and energy with plain panic. He wills the traffic light to go green, turning the air blue with a slew of curse words, hurled with force from his tongue.

He needs to get to the hospital faster. _Faster_. Sansa needs him even though he's aware that there's physically _nothing_ he can do for her and the baby should nightmares become reality.

The journey seems to take eons longer than usual, and it's as if every parking space is filled once he gets there. Jon forgoes paying at the parking ticket machine, it would take up too much time - _they can clamp my fucking car if they want, I need to find Sansa._

Jon doesn't remember nervously fidgeting as he waited for the lift that he and Sansa normally take to the maternity ward, he doesn't remember racing up the stairwell instead or barking ' _Sansa Stark! Where's Sansa Stark'?!_ at the poor bewildered ward receptionist....but here he is, being blocked from entering Sansa's room by none other than Catelyn Stark - who seems to think that relaying to his deaf ears what happened, pressing a hand to his shoulder and calmly urging him to go home, or insisting that all Sansa needed was her Mother, is going to stop him from entering that room.

"I don't know which particular brand of ' _asshole_ ' you think I am Cat, but I'm not leaving here unless Sansa wants me to" Jon glares before gently pushing past a dazed Catelyn with a resolute " _excuse me_ ".

Sansa looks up with a watery smile where she sits on the bed, her stretched out legs covered by the usual light blue hospital blanket, her back leant against white pillows. Her shirt was pushed up, exposing her swollen belly, there were a couple of straps around it with wires hooked up to a beeping machine on wheels that was churning out some sort of plotted graph.

"I'm sorry Jon" she sniffles and Jon suddenly feels ten tonnes heavier.

_Oh God! Sorry for what?!_

"Oh no" Sansa shakes her head and waves a tissue-clutching hand once she sees the panic in his features. "The baby's ok, everything's fine Jon".

He feels that extra weight of worry dissipate into the hospital atmosphere along with the beeping machines and clinical smell.

"It's just me. I was being stupid" Sansa croaks down to her bump.

"I find that hard to believe Sans" Jon says softly as he settles into the chair next to her bed and grasps her hand with both of his. "What happened"?

"I...I had these weird 'tight' feelings in my belly for most of the morning so I called the midwife and she asked me how often they were happening" she sniffed before letting loose a quick rush of upset words, her voice right on the cusp of a sob "but I hadn't thought to time them, so I didn't know, and then she asked if they were coming in regularly and getting more intense or if they were being consistent or erratic and I honesty couldn't tell Jon - I was just so scared"! Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she continued her babbling explanation. "Some were getting a bit painful but some were just uncomfortable you know? And - and I just panicked Jon! I panicked and I thought the baby was coming, but it can't come now because it's little lungs wouldn't be ready and I just-"

"Shhh - shhh" Jon stroked her tears away with his thumb "but everything's ok yea? The baby's ok? And you're ok"?

Sansa nodded.

"I feel so stupid Jon" she sniffed "I should have known it was Braxton Hicks".

"Braxton Hicks"? Jon repeats softly in query.

"Yes. Practice contractions that don't lead to actual labour" Catelyn interrupted curtly as she entered the room, accusatory glare at the ready for Jon as her arms folded across her torso.

Sansa looks to her Mother and then back to Jon. "I would have called you earlier but I thought Mum had already done it".

He glanced at Cat who had enough good grace to look away ashamedly.

"I'm here now". Jon smiled at Sansa and squeezed her hand.

They stayed in the hospital for another hour with Sansa hooked up to the beeping machine so that she could be monitored before the midwives were happy to let her go. Every now and again she'd let out a wince and clutch her bump. It was difficult for Jon to reign in his spikes if panic each time she did so. He remained at her bedside whilst Cat continued her hovering, not giving them a moment to be alone together until she finally piped up.

"Sansa should come back home" she announced suddenly before they both turned to gape at her. "Until the baby comes - she shouldn't be left alone in that apartment during the day. What if something happens? You should come back home with me Sansa" she finished, finally directing her words resolutely at her daughter.

Jon's mouth opened and closed without a single sound a few times before he could croak out "I can take a few weeks off and be at home for San-".

"No Jon" Sansa interrupted "you can't use up all your holiday now, besides, I want you there once the baby does arrive". She gave him a small smile and grasped his hand, Jon was inclined to not ever let hers go.

"The Mormonts have agreed to let me have fully paid paternity leave Sansa, I could-"

Sansa shook her head. "It's four weeks until my due date Jon-"

"And even then, she could go overdue by as much as two more weeks" Catelyn interrupted insistently.

 _You're not being helpful._ Jon glared back at her. _Factual, yes. Helpful, no._

"Besides" Catelyn continues "you should stay at home with your family after the baby arrives too. You'll need all the suppor-".

"No Mum" Sansa said firmly, squeezing Jon's hand "I'm taking the baby home with Jon".

*********

Sansa's stay at the Starks turned from one, to two, to three weeks. Jon texted and phoned her everyday but it wasn't the same.

He missed her presence in their apartment terribly and he had so much to say to her that he felt if he didn't, it would consume him whole from the inside out. Something had to be done.

Jon pulled up to the Stark's large family home with its perfectly manicured lush lawn, wide sweeping gravel driveway, huge red brick house and tall spotless windows glinting in the sun.

He never used to bother knocking or ringing the bell when he frequented there. He would just simply push open the grey painted door and call out his arrival to the hallway, awaiting whomever would greet him first with a smile and a warm embrace or a grin and a teasing joke.

Now though, after a few months of not even stepping foot onto their front doorstep, flanked with terracotta pots of begonias, he raised his hand to use the silver knocker, shaped like a wolf's head grasping a ring of metal in its jaws.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Nothing.

Jon tentatively twisted the doorknob and pushed it open with a squeak of hinges.

He was about to call out to announce himself when he heard voices coming from the infrequently used front sitting room. The door was ever so slightly ajar and without thinking, Jon inclined his head towards it to listen and discern who was talking behind it.

"What are you gonna do Robb? Ignore Jon for the rest of your life? How's that gonna work when the baby gets here? Or are you planning on skipping family Christmas's and Birthday parties - he WILL be there".

Jon's breath hitched in his throat, he'd danced around the issue of the other Starks, not really wanting to confront it head on. Robb's frosty behaviour towards him was a particularly sore wound that Jon had promised himself he'd repair at a later date instead of picking at it - If he could repair it at all.

He should knock on the door, he should make himself known. But he doesn't - he's more than convinced that if he does then Robb would rather bolt for escape than work through anything with him at the moment.

But Sansa was on the other side of that door and she sounded resolute in her apparent quest to seek a reconciliation between the two former best friends.

"Sansa" he heard Robb sigh. "Don't worry yourself about me and Jon, we're big boys, we can figure it out ourselves".

"Can you though? Because since all this happened the most I've seen you speak to him is a grunt when he thanked you for helping move my stuff out to our apartment".

"I won't pretend that I'm happy about the situation Sans".

"The _situation_ "!?

"Alright, calm down! If Mum finds out you're all agitated, I'll get it in the neck".

"No Robb....what ' _situation_ ' are you talking about"?

" _Oh I don't know Sansa_ " Jon could hear the frustration dripping off of Robb's words. He could tell that he was holding back from really raising his voice with her. "Maybe the situation where my best friend _fucks_ my little sister and _ruins her life_ "?

There's a shattering smash and Jon moves his hand to the doorknob but freezes when he hears Sansa bellow back at her brother.

"HOW DARE YOU! How can you be so _hypocritical_?!!.... I know you got drunk and slept with Marg two years back, how is that any different to me and Jon"?!

"I didn't get anyone _pregnant_ "!

"You didn't use protection though did you?! Did you know how _relieved_ Marg was when she next got her period"? A few seconds of silence hung heavy in the air. "No. No you didn't because you didn't bother to keep in touch when you went off to your work placement"!

Her rant was met with even more silence.

"Well I'll tell you how relieved she was....She was so relieved that me and her went on a night out to celebrate that ended with pizza at her house.... _except me and Jon don't get pizza do we Robb?....We get this"._

Jon wasn't sure what Sansa would be gesturing at but he had a good guess.

"And do you want to know the worst thing"?! She continued, her voice now shaky from raw emotions. Jon couldn't hear Robb's reply - if he replied at all.

"The worst thing is that you should be blaming me"!

"What do you mean"?

"I mean it's all my fault! This whole 'situation' is my fault Robb". Sansa sobbed.

"It's not Sans-"

"IT IS ROBB"! She yelled.

Jon heard a few shuddering gasps before Robb's soft voice pierced the silence.

"What do you mean"?

Sansa took a deep breath. "I did it. I forced Jon".

"I don't see how you-"

"I got him drunk Robb! I got him drunk with the intention of sleeping with him. I CAUSED THIS".

There were a few moments where all that could be heard was Sansa's ragged breath as she panted after her outburst. Jon stared at his hand on the doorknob, not quite sure what to make of her admission. It didn't even make sense to him.

"If you think that Jon didn't want to sleep with you then you're blind" Robb rasped after a while. "He's been mad for you for years.... I just thought.... _hoped_...that it would fizzle out eventually".

Jon could practically hear the shrug in his friends voice as he felt his skin grow hot and somehow simultaneously cold with shock. He had no idea that Robb was aware of his feelings towards his sister, he'd never said anything or hinted at his knowledge. Apparently Jon wasn't as good at hiding his desires as he thought.

"Don't be ridicul-"

"I'm not Sans, Jon knew what he was doing".

"I quite _literally_ poured liquor down his throat Robb! He didn't know what he was doing...but _I_ did...until I started feeling the effects too...and I carried on anyway because I wanted-......because I wanted..." Sansa choked over her her words.

"Because you wanted what Sansa"? Robb whispered hoarsely.

"Because I wanted to be treated like I was worth something" she said in a cracked sob.

"What are you talking about sweet girl"? Robb's voice sounded muffled. Jon pushes the door open a fraction and winces at the soft creak it emits. The two inside the room do not appear to have heard it however, as Jon sees them embracing as he peeks through the crack in the door. Sansa is as wrapped up in Robb's arms as she possibly could be with her pregnancy bump between them. Robb was pressing his face to her hair, both arms over her shoulders with Sansa's around his middle. Remnants of a shattered ivory vase scattered at their feet.

Jon simultaneously wanted to leave them with some privacy whilst also being tempted to burst in there and scoop Sansa up in _his own_ arms, offer her _his own_ comfort, _his own_ shoulder to absorb her tears and _his own_ hands to stroke her hair.

"He's a good man" Sansa sniffles into her brother's shoulder "don't make him suffer any more, he doesn't deserve it....he needs his friend back - he's gonna be a Dad, Robb".

Jon's gut twists and tickles as he watches the siblings stand holding each other for a while, swaying ever so slightly while Sansa's sad sniffling breaths start to recede.

"He does like you, you know?....more than like" Robb breaks the tear stained silence.

Sansa huffs and twists away from Robb's arms. "I want to go home".

"You are home".

"No.." she sighs "... _I'm not_ ".

With that, Sansa starts walking towards the door as Jon backs away from it abruptly on the other side. She lets out a small gasp of surprise once the door is yanked open and their eyes meet.

"Sansa" Jon breathes.

"Jon....um.." Sansa twists to glance behind her at her brother whilst her hand still clutches the doorknob before turning back to Jon. "Could you take me home...please"? She asks with red rimmed eyes and one hand resting on her belly.

"Of course".

Sansa leaves him in the hall to go upstairs and gather her things. Robb approaches him slowly, eyes downcast until he meets him in the hallway. Once his friend manages to raise his gaze to meet Jon's, there's a flicker of that old Robb in his eyes and smile - a taste of how their friendship used to be.

"You'll look after her yea"? Robb says, laying a heavy hand on Jon's shoulder.

" _Always_ " Jon nods with all seriousness. He's never meant any promise as much as this vow right now - there's no way he would break it.

Robb's smile widens. "You'd better do... or I'll bloody that nose of yours again...' _Daddy-to-be'_ ".

There's a sudden lightness to the hallway that they stand in, like a thick fog around them had lifted, leaving two friends grinning at each each other now that they can clearly see one another again.

"You can count on me, ' _Uncle Robb_ '" Jon chuckles.

During the short car journey home, Jon can't help but continue his ongoing battle at not repeatedly glancing at Sansa in the passenger seat. His head was a busy place to be in right now, with no defined space for coherent thoughts on how best to proceed.

It takes him a while but he finally breaks the silence with a clearing of his throat. "Sansa, about Ygritte -".

"You don't need to tell me Jon".

"No, I mean she-".

"Can we do this another time?.... I'm really tired and I just want to go _home_ ".

Jon receded within himself with a nod, his grip on the steering wheel intensifying. Sansa let out a long breath through her nose as she turned to draw hearts on the window with her fingertip.

********

As soon as the key turns in the lock and the front door opens to their apartment, Sansa darts into her room - well, as much as a pregnant woman can 'dart' anywhere. He follows her in, gently placing her bag of belongings on the floor by her desk. Sansa lets out a sleepy sounding ' _thank you_ ' and proceeded to lay fully clothed on her bed, facing the wall.

Jon left her to the sanctity of her room for the evening, hoping that she'd emerge a little more rested - or even still groggy from sleep. He imagined her nuzzling her tired head into his lap as he stroked out her hair in that way she liked. She'd be calm enough for him to explain about Ygritte, to confess about overhearing her conversation with Robb and confirm her brother's musings - he liked Sansa, more than _liked_ , he _loved_ her.

Except she never emerged from her room that night, the pull of her fluffy pillows must have been too much to break and Jon drudged to his own bed, deciding to take the next day off of work to spend with her.

************

"Jon.......Jon!..." his name breaks through the haze of sleep surrounding his head. Who it was that was calling him in the pitch black of night still alluded him as he rapidly swam to the surface of wakefulness.

"Jon"!

_Sansa!_

He leapt from his bed in the dark, stubbing his toe on something unknown in the process. _Fuck_.

"Sansa"?! Jon called out into the dark hallway before he saw the light bleeding through under the door of the bathroom. Jon moves closer and called again. "Sansa? Are you alright"?

"Can you get my phone from my bedside table and bring it here please"? Her voice muffled through the door.

"Err...ok" he padded into the room that smelt of her and swiped the phone before returning.

Sansa was in the bath, head resting back, eyes closed, hands on the bump that was rising high out of the warm bath water. She was taking large long drags of the balmy bathroom air, in through her nose, then slowly out past her lips.

Jon only _just_ managed to successfully ignore the urge to gawp at her breasts.

"Sansa"?

"I forgot to bring it with me" she said, not opening her eyes.

"The phone"?

"Yea, I need to time the contractions".

"Contractions"?

 _Shit_.

"Yea" she winces, sucking in a sharp breath over her teeth. Her head curls up and her brow remains furrowed for a while until she slowly relaxes back into her previous position. "They've been going on for hours, I thought a bath might help because my back is killing me but I need to keep timing them....I didn't mean to wake you until I knew I was properly in labour and not just more Braxton Hicks".

"I'll call the hospital" Jon said in a panic.

"No!...not yet Jon!....they're not coming in regularly enough....just....just sit...stay with me....please".

Jon moved numbly, closing the lid on the toilet and clad in his boxers only, perched atop it, never taking his eye off of Sansa as he did so - as if she might evaporate into the bath steam should she not remain in his sights.

Sansa sighed, closed her eyes again and began scooping up the warm water with her hands to tip it over her belly. Her shoulders had little droplets of water scattered about them like a constellation and her vivid auburn hair had been quickly swept up high into a messy bun.

_Fucking hell you're beautiful._

Sansa's head snapped up as she eyed him quizzically. It was only then that he realised he'd spoken the words out loud. Jon cleared his throat and Sansa snorted as she rested her head back but remained eying him.

"Even like this"? She gestured to her swollen stomach.

" _Especially_ like that" Jon breathed.

There was a silence that followed Jon's words that was filled with both of them searching the other's face for hidden truths. Finally Sansa broke the quiet.

"I don't think Ygritte would like you saying that" she said, looking away, projecting her words towards the line of shampoo and shower gel bottles standing behind the bath taps.

"Sansa, there is nothing going on with me and Ygritte".

"But she said-"

"I don't care what she said - you can consider whatever it was as complete lies. I work with her and that's it....or at least I used to".

"What do you mean"?

"I fired her when she tried to kiss me".

"Oh" Sansa said softly, staring at the over-bath showerhead. Jon moved to kneel on the bathmat next to her so that he could reach over and take her hand.

"I love _you_ Sansa...no one else is even on the radar".

Sansa's eyes danced back and forth between his with doubt laced in her stare. Jon was about to attempt to wipe away that doubt with further declarations of his feelings towards the accidental mother of his child when she abruptly gripped his hand fiercely whilst her face pinched in pain. Her other hand flew to her belly and she sucked in a gasp.

Jon felt helpless as she breathed through her pain, her grasp on his hand gradually becoming looser and looser.

"This probably isn't the best time for that conversation" Jon mused out loud.

"No, probably not" Sansa smiled once her contraction had subsided.

Jon started mimicking her previous action by scooping the bath water up to her bump, the water running over her tight opalescent skin and the newly formed stretch scars. He felt her eyes on his face as he continued to concentrate on what his hand was doing.

"I do though" he said to her stomach "I love you Sansa" his gaze came back to her face.

"You wouldn't if you knew what I've done" she whispered with a face full of worry.

"What is it that you think you've done love"?

"Trapped you" he watch her gulp "I forced you to get drunk that night and now you're trapped with me".

Jon could tell that each word was threatening to release a sob and he couldn't have that. _He wouldn't have that._

" _Sansa_ " he started with a firm, serious tone to grab her attention "Sansa, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have an idea of what you wanted that night when you led me away being all flirty and locking us in that room...I mean-" he snorted and ran a hand through his hair "I never thought it would _actually happen_ , I'd been hoping... _praying_ for years that something like that _would_ happen with you...and then when it did it was a bit like a very hazy dream".

"Because I'd gotten you drunk" Sansa countered. Jon shook his head.

"You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do Sans... I've wanted you for _years_ ".

Sansa stayed quiet as she watched Jon's hand that was now gently pressed to her belly, his thumb stroking her wet skin.

"You think that you ' _trapped_ ' me Sans" Jon took a deep breath "but the truth is _this_ " his hand lightly skimmed from the top of Sansa's bump to just below her navel "is the best thing to have ever happened to me".

Sansa stared at him trying to decipher any falsity to his proclamation. Her lips were slightly parted and the bottom one looked to be on the verge of a tremble when her face pinched in pain again. Jon was surprised to feel her belly turn as hard as stone beneath his hand. Sansa let out a groan of agony this time as her head lolled back.

"Are you timing these"?! She grit out through clenched teeth.

" _Shit_. No" he scrambled backwards to retrieve her phone from on top of the cistern, where he'd left it.

They'd stayed in the bathroom until the bath water began to cool. After helping her out of the tub and wrapping her in her pale yellow silk robe, Jon stood facing Sansa in the centre of their lounge. She supported herself with her hands up on his shoulders, Jon held her waist as they swayed soothingly with Sansa's head resting against the crook of his neck.

"I should phone your Mother" Jon said past her shoulder.

"No"

"Sans, the contractions are coming in more quickly now and I can tell they're getting more painful, she'll want to meet us at-"

"No" she breathed against his skin "I don't want Mum there, just you... I just want you".

"Alright" Jon whispered as they continued to sway together in the middle of the room.

"I'll go get you some clothes love, I think we'll need to leave soon" Jon began to pull away but Sansa grabbed his hand before he could entangle himself from her fully.

"I'm scared Jon" she whispered, her eyes glittering with threatening tears.

"I know, love" he smiled "but I'm here... I'm not going anywhere".

"Jon" Sansa said, getting his attention back when he made a move to leave their embrace again.

His smile that was born from the need to provide comfort and bravado to support Sansa was quickly swallowed up by a deep kiss that he'd not expected.

He held her as tight as he dared to and moaned into her mouth as her tongue slid against his. They broke the kiss with a series of small pecks that Jon kept continuing down her jaw before Sansa gasped in pain and gritted out some strained words.

" _The clothes Jon! Get my clothes! We need to go!...ah"!!_

Jon rushed to grab Sansa something to wear, as well as the bag they'd packed for the hospital stay. He took two seconds to glimpse into their third bedroom at the cot with the pale yellow hand knitted baby blanket carefully folded over the railings. His heart skipped a few beats before he practically ran back to Sansa in the living room.

****************

**EPILOGUE**

8 Years Later ~

"Where do you think you're going Mrs Snow"? Jon croaked sleepily as he playfully tugged Sansa back towards him in their bed, lightly tickling her sides before burying his face in her hair at the back of her neck.

Sansa giggled and squirmed. "The kids will be awake soon" she chided, reaching back and slapping his arm.

"Surely we've got time for this" he growled in her ear as he rubbed his erection against her ass.

"Jon! I'm not trying to come up with yet another excuse as to why Daddy is on top of Mummy again ok?....I still don't think poor Aemon believes that we keep having tickle fights....and little Bethany keeps telling all our family - and complete strangers for that matter - that 'Mummy and Daddy's bed squeaks because we jump on it all the time'"!

Jon snickered but carried on nosing her hair and dropping soft kisses down her neck and shoulders like he knows she loves. He felt Sansa shiver and heard her soft whine. He smiled against her skin and began snaking his hand down past the band of her cotton sleep shorts.

"Jon" she warned as she grabbed his wrist and brought his hand back up to her flat stomach, his calloused fingers smoothing over Sansa's skin where her top had ridden up in her sleep. Jon huffed in defeat before drawing lazy twirling patterns on her abdomen with his fingertips.

"I can't wait until we can start telling people" she sighed against her pillow.

"I can't wait until you start showing" Jon nipped her ear as his fingers began tracing up and down the silvery stretch marks from her previous two pregnancies. Sansa shook her head.

"You really do have a weird thing for pregnant ladies don't you"?

"No, I have a perfectly natural ' _thing_ ' for the woman I love. I can't help it if I'm gonna enjoy our first pregnancy that's not 'out of wedlock'".

"First"?! Sansa turned in his arms to throw him a look that was half alarm, half amusement.

"Oh yes" he grinned "my wife will be constantly ' _round with child_ '". Jon moved to hover over her as he teased before leaning down and kissing her deeply to swallow any of her mock indignant protests.

"You do know that each pregnancy ends with a squalling, wailing, shrieking baby don't you"? She mumbled against his lips.

"And I'll love every single one of them" he mumbled back.

"Besides" Jon said after releasing her lips "your mother was joking with me that she always suspected that you'd grow up to have a brood to rival hers in numbers...sooo"?

Sansa rolled her eyes and grabbed his face with both hands, bringing him down for a series of little kisses. "No" _kiss_ "more" _kiss_ "babies" _kiss_.

"Hmm" Jon growled into her neck, grabbing her leg and hitching it over his hip "I'm sure I could convince you otherwise _Mrs Snow_ ". Sansa began to giggle when their bedroom door swung open and two little pairs of feet rapidly padded on the soft carpet towards them accompanied by high pitched childish squealing.

"TICKLE FIGHT! TICKLE FIGHT"!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeks out from behind hands with bottom lip trembelling from trepidation... "was that alright"? I squeak whilst wringing my hands and glancing sideways at the mountain of other unfinished fics to my name. 
> 
> Oh and I tried to work the following facts into the epilogue but it felt forced soooo..... the Starks and Jon are all friends again now (yay)! And Cat has said on more than one occasion that she needs them to make her more grandbabies! 
> 
> Sansa started a 'Mummy blog' during her maternity leave with Aemon which became really popular. She now guest writes for some 'mother and baby' magazines and also has a healthy following on her vlog too.
> 
> Jon started working for a charity that teaches building and trades to kids from financially challenged backgrounds. Castle Black Hardware provide a lot of the tools and materials free of charge for his classes. He loves his job. 
> 
> Last anyone heard of Ygritte she was on her second divorce and had moved to Norway.


End file.
